


when in atlas

by pinkell_ugh



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Lesbian, Lesbian Kissing, blake and yang are probably going to be the focus uwu, but weiss and ruby will have some too, friendly fluff, guys they're a family now uwu, i can't write straight shit to save my life so renora is going to literally be all fluff, jaune and oscar are not meant to be shipped, jaune is fucking sad okay, nora is baby but i really can't fucking write straight relationships, oh my god they're ALL gay!, some smut later?, the smut is gonna be shitty!, they have to room together for everyone else's convenience, wlw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:24:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18423747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkell_ugh/pseuds/pinkell_ugh
Summary: the gang has made it to atlas! and-- they have nothing to do? enjoy these couple chapters of pure fluff and maybe some smut, with maybe a lil bit of angst ;)contains volume six spoilers! meant to take place a few days after the v6 finale





	1. Chapter 1

They had made it to Atlas, at last.  
  
Weiss had wasted no time, whipping out her scroll and pulling some strings, and soon, the gang found themselves in front of a mini mansion on the outskirts of the city.  
  
“Father uses this home for when he travels and doesn’t feel like spending the night on a ship. Ridiculous if you asked me, but for once I’m thankful for something he’s done,” Weiss sighed, adjusting the bright scarf around her neck. “You’ll find there’s a bed for everyone, if we double up in rooms. Father never travelled without some help, so there’s room for everyone to be comfortable.”  
She spoke hastily as she fumbled with the keypad on the doors. With a beep, the sleek double doors swung open, revealing the large interior. There was a grand staircase in front of them, and two large doorways to their left and right.  
  
Weiss walked right in and turned on the lights, blending in with the blinding white interior design. “You get used to it,” she said dryly to her friends as they blinked in the bright light. She then put her hands on her hips and tossed her head back, making her long white ponytail ripple around the side of her head, going into business mode.  
  
“To the left is the dining room, and in the back of the dining room, you’ll find the door to the kitchen. I’ve got someone on the way to help us with the cooking and anything else we could need. And to the right is the living room, there’s a big TV, and yes, Ruby, a gaming console. Feel free to walk around, I’m going to go make sure the upstairs is all in order. Oh, and while you’re at it, decide who’s pairing with who,” Weiss explained.  
  
After she looked around at everyone, she added, “Oh, and you all better bathe before you go to bed.” This earned a laugh from the group. Despite the less than desirable circumstances for her, Weiss was acting like her normal self.  
  
Hiding her smile, the ice queen spun on her heel and made her way upstairs.  
  
“Wait, Weiss, I wanna come with you,” Ruby said suddenly, and dashed up to her partner. There was a joyful glint in her silver eyes as she made her way up to the white haired girl.  
  
“Oh, sure. Though, I would’ve thought you’d want to go straight to the gaming console,” Weiss said as they walked up the stairs. Not that she was complaining. Things had been like this for a little while now; Ruby trying to be around Weiss as much as she possibly could. Though Weiss didn’t mind, she didn’t know if she’d ever be able to admit it.  
  
Ruby laughed. “Tempting as it sounds, nah. I just wanted too, you know, spend time with my partner I guess.” Though her tone was careless, the red head did, indeed, care. And she knew she wanted to spend time with her partner because of the growing feelings she was beginning to have for the heiress.  
  
“We’ve all been back together for quite some time now. Don’t worry, I don’t plan on leaving any time soon if that’s what you think,” Weiss huffed, her icy façade never once wavering.  
  
"That’s not what I… never mind.” Ruby rubbed the back of her neck, and began whistling to herself as they walked. She didn’t know how to approach Weiss without seeming too direct. And besides, the icy heiress always seemed immune or oblivious to any advances she attempted to make.  
  
They reached the second floor and turned left, going to the first bedrooms.  
  
“There’s the master bedroom on the end, and another bedroom here,” Weiss said, mostly to herself, opening the door to the first room. She walked in, looked around, and dragged her fingers along the furniture.  
  
“Everything all good?” Ruby asked, peaking in.  
  
Weiss was inspecting her finger tips. “Everything’s as it should, just a little dusty. I’ll have Klein fix that when he arrives.”  
  
“Weiss, we slept in a barn in the middle of a village full of dead people, over top a Grimm hoard. I think we’ll survive a little bit of dust,” Ruby teased. It was true, she was sure no one would care about a little dust. She didn’t, anyway. She’d been reunited with her team, together they could handle anything.  
  
Weiss rolled her eyes. “Let’s go check the master bedroom.”  
  
And so they did, and everything was as it should. They hardly spoke as they walked down the hallway and as Weiss inspected the room. Ruby could feel that there were things that were unspoken between them, things that they were both unsure of, yet couldn’t seem to articulate. So instead of trying to articulate it, she made useless, empty comments about the rooms.  
“Weiss, that bedroom is literally the size of my house,” Ruby laughed as the crossed the hallway to the other side.  
  
Weiss huffed. “If there’s anything father loves, it’s flaunting his wealth.”  
  
Though she could tell there was no humor in the petite, white haired girl’s voice, Ruby laughed quietly, and then the pair fall into an uncomfortable silence as they checked the rooms, though they were all in order.  
  
As they neared the staircase, Weiss paused. She opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something, then stopped. Again, then stopped herself.  
  
“I suppose we should go check on those dunces and make sure they’ve gotten everything figured out,” she says, finally.  
  
Ruby nods, and then pauses, also wanting to say something. Again, the words wouldn’t form. What would she say, anyway? Nothing that hadn’t been said already, that was for sure.  
  
“Weiss, I—”  
  
“Ruby, I—”  
  
They both spoke at the same time.  
  
“Oh sorry, you speak.”  
  
“No, you were talking first, I didn’t let you finish,” Ruby insisted.  
  
“No—you didn’t. I was—I thought I was done talking,” Weiss said.  
  
“No, go ahead. Please.”  
  
Weiss rolled her eyes. “Dolt. I just…” she paused, drawing a careful breath. “Wanted to ask if you wanted to double up tonight? Unless you wanted to be with Yang of course, then I’ll go with Blake or something. I understand if you wouldn’t want to, I mean, Yang’s your sister, and you probably feel weird about this being my house or something.” She was babbling, puking out words in an attempt to cover up what she’d just asked. For a moment, nothing more than a millisecond, her façade had cracked, and now she was desperately trying to cover it up.  
  
“Weiss.”  
  
“I wasn’t originally going to even ask. At first I figured, ‘we’re partners, so it makes sense for us to share a room, right?’ I mean, we shared a bunk at Beacon, so this isn’t really any different, but then I figured that you just kinda got stuck with me, you know, at Beacon, and didn’t really have a choice. So then I figured you’d want to share a room with Yang because you’re sisters and you’re used to it.”  
  
“Weiss—”  
  
“But I just had to ask, because I… because I wanted to, Ruby. I mean, you’re a dolt sometimes, but I still—”  
  
“Weiss!”  
  
“Wh-what? Oh, I rambled, I’m so sorry, I just got—”  
  
“Weiss, please. Relax,” Ruby smiled warmly. “I was gonna ask the same thing.”  
  
“I—wait, really?”  
  
“Duh,” Ruby laughed, playfully punching her partner’s arm. She couldn’t even hope to express the sheer happiness she felt upon hearing Weiss ask her. Perhaps she was getting somewhere? Could it be, the walls of ice around the beautiful heiress were melting?  
  
Weiss sighed in relief. “Duh. Right, yeah.” She covered her face with her hands. “I’m sorry, I’ve just been a nervous wreck lately.”  
  
Ruby placed a reassuring hand on the white haired girl’s shoulder. “I get it. We basically dragged you back to Atlas after you busted your ass getting out,” she laughed, but there was hardly any humor in it. The truth was, she felt absolutely terrible about it. After all, Weiss literally got kidnapped the second she’d escaped. The poor girl had been through hell, and now Ruby was bringing her right back to it in a desperate attempt to “save the world.”  
  
Weiss lifted her head and laughed nervously. “Yeah, Atlas.” She drew in a shaky breath, and after a beat, spoke again. “Let’s go check on the others. I’m sure they’re all hungry for some decent food.”  
  
Ruby put her hands on her hips. “Excuse me? I’m an excellent cook, I’ll have you know!”  
  
Weiss raised her hands defensively. “Right, of course. You know what I mean, there’s only so much you can do with cheap super market food.”  
  
“I most certainly do not know what you mean by that! I’m an amazing cook, regardless!”  
  
Weiss laughed, a real, genuine laugh. “Sorry, my bad.”  
  
Ruby pretended to pout, but couldn’t hold it, and instead grinned, and the two descended the grand staircase together. It felt like there was something blooming in Ruby’s chest, some sweet, beautiful hope that maybe she was getting somewhere with Weiss. And maybe, just maybe, Weiss felt the same way Ruby did.  
  
In the living room, where everyone had gathered, the TV had been turned on and everyone was lounging variously around the spacious room. It was a beautiful, blissful scene, one that caused the smile on Ruby’s face to grow even more. In the two plush chairs across from the long L couch sat Qrow and Maria, the latter with a book propped open in her lap, and a cup of coffee in one of her hands, the former with his ankle crossed over his knee and his head on the back of the seat. On the long end of the couch was Ren laying on his back, with Nora cuddling partially on top of him, and on the corner was Yang and Blake, holding hands. On the end, sitting straight up and looking slightly uncomfortable was Oscar, who’s attention never once wavered from the tv, and then leaning against the wall, blank expression, was Jaune.  
  
“Ruby, Weiss! Everything good? Can we eat soon?” Nora asked, leaning over the back of the couch, grinning.  
  
On the other side of the couch was a faint, “Nora, your knees are digging into my legs.”  
Immediately Nora turned her attention from Ruby and Weiss to her boyfriend, who she was apparently crushing. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”  
  
Ruby laughed. “Yeah, everything’s all good, I think. I dunno, Weiss knows the place, not me. But she seemed to think everything was good.”  
  
Weiss nodded. “Yeah, and I have my old bu—old friend, I mean, coming to help us with dinner and a little dusting.”  
  
“Uhh, Weiss, we can handle a little dust. We’ve all been through worse,” Jaune said from his spot leaning against the wall.  
  
“Yeah, relax. You kiddos are tough, I’m sure you’ll be able to bear some dust getting in your nose and making you sneeze,” Qrow teased.  
  
“I know, I know. It’s just… This is where… Things are familiar for me, not you. And I never really liked any of my time here in Atlas. So I want to make it different for you guys. I want to show you that it’s not all bad,” Weiss explained, and chewed on her lip. Maybe it was her wanting to impress them all, maybe it was her wanting to just impress Ruby. Maybe it was also a little bit of her wanting to cover up the fact that her experience in Atlas was shitty, and that she didn’t want to bother anyone by showing any sign whatsoever about how much she loathed her time here.  
  
“Young lady, you put too much pressure on yourself,” Maria tsked from the chair adjacent from Qrow, momentarily glancing up from her book.  
  
Weiss laughed awkwardly. “Yeah… So, did we figure out who’s sleeping with who?” A few muffled giggles could be heard because they were still all children. “You dunces! I meant room-wise! Jeez!”  
  
“Nora and I can share a bed if we need to!” Ren piped up from the couch.  
  
Nora’s face reddened. “Y-yeah, I mean, only if we need to, I guess.”  
  
Oscar, by himself on the far end of the massive “L” shaped couch, cringed visibly.  
  
“Aw, c’mon guys, little ears present!” Qrow jibed.  
Oscar scrunched his eyebrows together and shot Qrow a look. “I’m fourteen, cut me a break.” Qrow laughed and raised his hands defensively.  
  
“Well, no one wants to share a room with me, that’s for sure,” Maria cackled.  
  
“Oh, um, I guess you can have the master bedroom. There’s only one bed in there,” Weiss sighed.  
  
“You’re too kind,” the ex-huntress grinned.  
  
“Don’t mention it,” Weiss replied flatly.  
  
Everyone shared a good-natured laugh, amused by Weiss’s passive-aggressive feelings towards the old woman. Weiss, unamused herself, leaned against the doorframe and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
“Well, Weiss and I are gonna share a room,” Ruby spoke up when the laughter died down.  
  
Weiss nodded in agreement, a small smile escaping her lips.  
  
Yang, silent up until this point, smiled from the corner of the couch, she raised her hand, which happened to be interlocked with Blake’s. “We’re sharing,” she announced. Blake’s face reddened slightly and her ears turned down in embarrassment, though there was a soft smile on her face.  
  
“Nora and Ren, you two can sleep in the same room, but different beds, and Jaune and Oscar you two can share a room. I’ll take the couch, since I won’t make anyone share a room with an old man like me,” Qrow said, leaning back in his seat.  
  
“Shut up Qrow, you’re like, barely fourty two or something,” Yang teased.  
  
Another laugh from the group, and everyone seemed to be in agreement with the accommodations.  
  
Suddenly, the doorbell rang, a loud, jarring sound, sounding alien to the travelers.  
  
“Oh, that’d be Klein, I’ll go—”  
  
“Hold your horses there, queenie. Let me just make sure,” Qrow said, rising from his seat with a groan and reaching for his weapon.  
  
The group fell silent, everyone else reaching for their respective weapons and rising from their seats. Qrow led, weapon in sword form held defensively in front of him, and the rest followed. The only noise was the sound of Dust bullets and chambers being clicked into place as they tiptoed to the grand double doors. Qrow stopped in from of the screen besides the door, and inspected it.  
  
“This Klein fellow, he’s bald, correct?” he whispered, and glanced at Weiss.  
  
“Short, stocky guy. Freckles? Brown beard?”  
  
Two nods.  
  
“Alright. It’s him. At ease, soldiers,” he smirked, and opened the door.  
  
They swung open, revealing the short, freckled man.  
  
“Oh my! Please, all I have is food with me! I’m unarmed!” he cried, throwing up his hands as his brown eyes changed to lilac.  
  
“Klein, these are my friends. I apologize, but you have to understand why we’d need to be so… cautious,” Weiss explained.  
  
Klein slowly lowered his hands, and his eyes turned back to brown. “Right, yes. Excuse me for that. I’m Klein, Miss Schnee’s bu—”  
  
“Klein is my friend from home. He’s employed by Father, but he’s—”  
  
“Loyal to Miss Schnee only. I don’t care how much that wretched man can pay me, I don’t answer to him,” Klein said proudly.  
  
“It’s good to see you again Klein,” Weiss said, smiling warmly, and embraced the short man.  
  
“It’s good to see you too, but too soon! You’ll have to explain to me what’s going on. Of course, I’m not questioning you, don’t get me wrong—”  
  
“Klein. I’ll explain everything over dinner. You are staying for dinner, right?”  
  
“I suppose I could.”  
  
Weiss smiled again. The warmth and kindness of her genuine smile caused everyone else to smile at the sweet, family-like relationship the two shared.  
  
Everyone introduced themselves to Klein, and then he disappeared to the kitchen to prepare dinner. Everyone else returned to the living room and spent the next hour flipping through channels on the television.  
  
Finally, Klein popped his cheerful head into the room. “Dinner is ready!”  
  
Immediately, everyone sprang up from their seats and rushed to the dining room.  
  
It smelled amazing. The crystalline table was filled with steaming plates of food, and there were ten table settings, neatly arranged.  
  
“Klein, you’ve truly outdone yourself,” Weiss gushed, taking a seat beside him. Ruby plopped down on the other side of her, followed by Yang, Blake, and on the other side, Ren, Nora, Jaune, Oscar, Qrow, and finally, Maria, who sat proudly at the head of the table.  
  
“Oh my god, are those cookies?” Ruby exclaimed, reaching out towards the golden brown disks of gooey goodness.  
  
Klein cried out. “Miss Rose! Please wait until dessert, thank you!” Ruby huffed, and Qrow chuckled.  
  
“I like this guy,” he said, sneaking a cookie of his own.  
  
“Mr. Branwen,” Klein said disapprovingly. Qrow replied with a smirk.  
  
Everyone began digging into the food. There was something for everyone, various meats, pasta, salad, fish, and rolls.  
Klein suddenly clapped his hands together. “Oh! How about you tell me your story, yes? I’m dying of curiosity as to what brings Miss Schnee back here so soon. Last I recall, she couldn’t wait to leave! Why the change of heart?”  
  
“Oh trust me, Klein, this was not all my idea,” Weiss said, rolling her eyes and shooting Ruby and Oscar a look.  
And so they told Klein their story. Well, as much as they could. Minus the bits about the relics, and everything about Salem, and Ozpin’s reincarnation. Just the parts about them being on a special mission, and that they were up against something bad.  
  
Weiss and Yang went in detail about Weiss’s captivity at the hands of Yang’s mother, Qrow’s sister. Then Nora enthusiastically explained their time in Mistral, with Ren occasionally interjecting. Then it was Jaune’s turn, as he sheepishly explained the discovery of his semblance. Klein nearly had a heart attack upon hearing how Weiss, who found herself unable to stop laughing, was impaled by a fire-spear. Then Yang coaxed Blake to tell about her time in Menagerie, and how she planned on fixing the White Fang, and how she’d managed to save the day at Mistral. Then Maria interrupted to explain the train and how they’d crashed it, and then how she crashed their party by tagging alone. Ruby excitedly explained the rest of the journey, and how she was learning to use her silver-eye powers. Then Jaune talked about his sister and his sister in law, and his nephew, and about their misadventures in Argus before the rest of the gang arrived. Then Weiss explained their scuffle with the Atlesian army, with everyone else interjecting when it was their time to explain how they fought. All the while, Klein listened intently, reacting and laughing appropriately. Before they realized, it as dark outside, and almost all the food was gone.  
  
“My goodness! That sounds like quite the adventure. Though it sounded extremely dangerous, I’m glad Miss Schnee has chosen to stick with you lot,” he smiled kindly at them, looking at everyone individually. “Really, I think the last time she was this animated was when she was just a little girl.”  
  
Weiss’s pale face reddened. “Okay, Klein.”  
  
“I’m being serious. Your face is lighting up, you’re smiling, laughing. You’re so grown up,” he choked out, and wiped the corner of his eye with his finger.  
“Jeez, Klein,” Weiss laughed, but gave him a hug.  
  
“My apologies.”  
  
The interaction earned a chorus of “Awww”s from the table.  
  
After a few more moments and some final reaching for the last of the cookies, Klein rose and brushed himself off.  
“I hate to leave so soon, but I need to be back before Mr. Schnee get’s too suspicious. It’s been lovely to meet you all, and though I do hope to see you again, I also hope you can get in and out of Atlas as quickly and efficiently as you need.”  
  
Everyone rose to their feet to walk the kind man out, followed by replying with things along the lines of “you’re too kind” and “thank you for the wonderful meal” and “thank you for listening to us babble.”  
  
As they reached the door, Klein pulled Ruby aside. “Now you listen to me, Miss Rose. You be good to Miss Schnee now, you hear? She cares about you a great deal, alright? I’ve never seen her look at someone the way she looks at you when you aren’t looking.”  
  
Ruby blushed. “You’re being sweet, thank you, but really—”  
  
“Hush. Just be good to her, alright? And, take care of everyone else. I can tell they all look to you like you’re their leader, whether you see it or not. So just… be careful, and take care,” he smiled kindly, and pulled her into a hug. Ruby hugged him back, hiding her smile.  
  
When he left after a final, tearful hug from Weiss, everyone made their way up to their rooms. Weiss hung behind, grabbing Ruby’s arm.  
  
“What did Klein pull you aside for?”  
  
Ruby bit back a smile. “Oh, nothing. Just told me to take care, and that I was a leader, blah blah. Adult stuff I guess. Nothing much,” she shrugged innocently.  
  
Satisfied with the answer, Weiss link arms with Ruby and the pair followed the others upstairs.


	2. Chapter 2

Sharing a room with Yang was nothing new. She’d done it back at Beacon. Hell, they’d shared the same bunk. They were partners, for god’s sake. So why was Blake so nervous?  
  
They’d kept some kind of physical touch for the whole journey, ever since they’d killed Adam. Holding hands, linking arms, hugging, wrapping arms around each other, even holding one another while they rested. So the fact that they’d been holding hands since they arrived in Atlas was nothing new. Of course, it wasn’t constantly. They went to the bathroom alone, or needed to use both hands when eating, or just function, but every time they pulled apart, their hands always ended up gripping each other tightly.  
  
Blake was sitting on her bed when Yang got out of the bathroom. She was only wrapped in her towel, gorgeously toned body still dripping with water. Blake’s face warmed as she observed her partner’s body, eyes travelling from her legs up to her beautiful lavender eyes—that met hers.  
  
“Oh my god. I’m—I’m so sorry, I’ll just… yeah,” Blake choked, turning away and squeezing her eyes shut.  
  
Yang laughed. “It’s okay, you know. I don’t mind.” Blake could hear the smirk in the blonde’s voice.  
  
“It’s not. Its… perverted.” But perverted as it was, Blake couldn’t say she regretting sneaking a peak at the blonde’s gorgeously toned body.  
  
“Aren’t those books you used to read in school perverted?”  
  
Blake’s face went when redder.  
  
“Shut up, Yang!” she cried, and she hurled a pillow at Yang, who expertly punched it back at her with her robotic arm. The pillow flew back and collided with Blake’s face, who dramatically flopped backwards, sinking into the mattress of her bed.  
  
“I’m right, aren’t I? What was that one called again? Ninjas of Love?” Yang giggled.  
  
“Nooo!” Blake said, muffled from the pillow over her face.  
  
“You know how hard that was to keep away from Weiss and Ruby? Extremely.”  
  
Blake sat up, holding the pillow in her lap. “I’m allowed to read books, Yang.”  
  
“Yeah, but smut books? On school property? The scandal!” Yang said, gasping dramatically.  
  
“You’re the worst,” Blake groaned.  
  
“But you love me.” Yang was smirking, hand on her hip.  
  
“It appears I do.” Blake was staring at her lap, unmoving. If she looked up, she knew her eyes would just wander to her long, beautiful legs, or her muscular, strong arms that she adored being held in, or the swell of her large breasts, hardly concealed by the towel.  
  
For a moment, they were silent.  
  
“Say it,” Yang said, after a moment.  
  
“Say what?”  
  
“That you love me.”  
  
Blake froze. “I love you, meaning what, exactly?” She swallowed.  
  
Gathering her pajamas in her arms, Yang winked. “Whatever you want it to,” she said, and disappeared into the bathroom to get changed.  
  
“Wha—” Blake started, but Yang shut the door. Frustrated and confused, she flopped backwards onto her bed, pulled the pillow over her face, and let out an exasperated scream into the feathery folds of linen. What the hell way going on?  
  
On the other side of the bathroom door, Yang got changed, a slight smirk on her face all the while. Then she leaned forward and bunched all her hair together, pulling it up into a ponytail. She then whipped her head up and adjusted her thick bangs, frowning at her reflection.  
  
In her orange tank top, it was apparent where her arm stopped and the yellow and black metal of her prosthetic began. She didn’t know if she’d ever grow accustomed to the jarring hunk of metal at the base of her arm, even though she’d had it for weeks now.  
  
She inspected the gash on the side of it, the smirk creeping back onto her lips. The smart thing to do would probably be to replace it, or get it fixed. Now that they were in Atlas, getting Ironwood to fix it for her probably wouldn’t be an issue. But instead, she decided she was going to keep the gash on the prosthetic. Yes, the prosthetic itself was just another reminder of what she’d lost, but the gash was an excellent reminder of what she’d won. She and Blake had killed Adam this morning. They won.  
  
Triumphantly, she lifted her chin as she looked at her reflection. Yeah. She won.  
  
On that final thought, she padded out of the large bathroom and back into the room, flicking off the lights as she went.  
  
“Blake, you, uh, you good there?”  
  
A muffled “mhm” was the only response she received.  
  
“Alrighty, well, I’m really tired, so I’m turning the lights off now, and then I’m going to sleep. Uh, g’night, I guess.”  
  
She padded over to the other side of the room, where the light switch was. While her back was turned, Blake silently got up from the bed and crept up behind her partner.  
  
The lights turned off with a soft click, and Yang spun around to see the dark haired faunus behind her.  
  
“Blake? What’s up?” Yang asked, voice lowered.  
  
“Yang I…” Blake started, then stopped. She looked down, ringing her hands together. “I have to say something.”  
  
Yang reached up and cupped the side of Blake’s face with her hand.  
  
“Is this about the ‘I love you’ thing? Relax, I was only joking,” Yang insisted.  
  
Blake shook her head, and reached to hold onto Yang’s arm and she leaned her face into her hand. She then opened her free palm, which the blonde cautiously placed her prosthetic hand into. Everywhere Yang touched her, Blake felt herself warm. Whether it was her own mind, or just a side effect of her fiery semblance, the dark haired girl had always been grateful for the warmth.  
  
“No, it’s…” Blake stopped again, gazing into her partners eyes. She was aware of how close their faces were, and how they were gradually getting closer.  
  
Their foreheads were touching now, and Blake could feel her partner’s breath against her shaking lips.  
  
“I love you,” she whispered, their lips centimeters apart.  
  
“I love you too,” Yang whispered back.  
  
And then their lips met.  
  
The kiss was soft and gentle, both girls wary of each other. Their lips danced elegantly together, and Yang removed her prosthetic from Blake’s hand to put around the girl’s waist, pulling her closer.  
  
The fiery blonde deepened the kiss, biting the faunus’s lip gently. Blake sucked in a sharp breath from her nose, and Yang stopped.  
  
“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t—”  
  
Blake let go of Yang wrist and wrapped her arms around her waist. “I didn’t say stop,” she whispered breathlessly as she kissed her again.  
  
Yang moved her other hand to the base of Blake’s neck as she further deepened the kiss, letting her tongue slide between her lips. Another sharp breath from Blake, but she kept going.  
  
Their kiss became more passionate, but it was still slow and loving, not at all sloppy.  
  
Finally, they pulled away.  
  
“Wow,” they breathed in unison, and continued to hold each other. For a few seconds, they stayed as they were, faces inches apart and bodies close together.  
  
Then they pulled apart, suddenly.  
  
“Oh god, I’m so sorry, that was so intrusive, and I shouldn’t have—” Blake started.  
  
“No, no, I started it, and I overstepped a line, I’m sorry—” Yang interrupted.  
  
“I snuck up behind you! I don’t know what I was thinking, I just wanted to… I was trying to…” Blake trailed off, at a loss for words, and hung her head as she began wringing her hands together again.  
  
“I initiated contact, I’m sorry. It was…” Yang paused. “Was it wrong?”  
  
Blake lifted her head. “Wh-what?”  
  
“Was it,” Yang said slowly, carefully. “Wrong. To… to kiss, I mean.”  
  
“I…” Blake’s face reddened, and she lowered her head again. “I don’t know. Was it?”  
  
Yang took a slow step towards her, Then other. And another, until the blonde brawler was inches away from her partner, yet again. Gently, she lifted the faunus’s chin with her hand, so that her amber eyes were level with her own.  
  
“Let’s find out,” she murmured in a low voice, and kissed her partner again.  
  
This kiss was different from the first. It was less cautious, less careful and slow. It was faster, more desperate, and they wasted no time.  
  
Yang dropped her hand from Blake’s face, and gripped the belt of her silken kimono, pulling her closer. Blake’s hands began roaming her partners body as she slipped them under the fabric over her tank top. Maybe her fingers were just cold, or maybe it was a side affect of the girl’s semblance, but Yang’s body felt extremely warm to the touch.  
  
Yang separated her lips from Blake’s and began moving downward to under her jaw, then her neck, then her collar bone.  
  
“Oh god, Yang,” Blake moaned softly.  
  
Yang began fumbling with the bow in Blake’s belt to undo her kimono.  
  
“Wait. Yang,” Blake whispered.  
  
The blonde stopped. “Hmm?”  
  
“Let’s not… Let’s not move too fast. Okay?”  
  
Yang smiled. “Okay,” she said, and pressed her lips gently against her partners before pulling away.  
  
Blake blushed. “Thank you.”  
  
“Of course. So,” she started with a smirk. “I guess this means the kiss wasn’t wrong?”  
  
“It was definitely… right. Yeah,” Blake smiled. “Yeah, it felt right.”  
  
Yang’s grin grew wider. “Okay, so this might seem forward, but, are we… you know.”  
  
Blake raised an eyebrow. “Girlfriends? Dating?”  
  
Yang nodded.  
  
“Why, yes, I’d say so,” Blake shrugged.  
  
The blonde pumped her fist. “Hell yeah, Blake Belladonna’s my first girlfriend.”  
  
“Wait, first?”  
  
A blush grew across Yang’s face as she lowered her fist. “Yeah…”  
  
Blake smiled. “Well, you’ll be happy to hear that you’re my first girlfriend as well, Yang Xiao Long,” she said as she climbed into bed.  
  
“This might sound weird, but I really like how you say my name. Not in a sexual way or anything,” she gushed. “Just… The way you say it. Makes me feel really important.”  
  
“God, you’re mushy,” Blake rolled her eyes. “Are you getting in bed, or are you just going to stand there all night, Yang Xiao Long.”  
  
The blonde’s blush deepened, and she made her way over to Blake’s bed.  
  
“Wait, that’s not what I meant—what are you—” Blake started.  
  
The brawler flopped down on the bed beside her, and wrapped her arms around her, pulling her close.  
  
“I’m not moving too fast,” Yang murmured, burying her face in Blake’s dark hair. She smelled like jasmine, the familiar shampoo she’d used since Beacon.  
  
After a few moments of silence, the weight of their exhaustion began hitting them.  
  
“Hey Yang?” Blake whispered.  
  
“Yeah Blake?” Yang replied sleepily.  
  
“Good night. I love you.”  
  
“G’night. I love you too.”


	3. Chapter 3

_-meanwhile-_  
  
“Uhh, Weiss, how the hell do I work this shower?” Ruby called from the bathroom.  
  
Weiss, who was perched in her bed, already in her nightgown and brushing her lengthy white hair, rolled her eyes.  
  
“Honestly, Ruby, it’s not that hard.”  
  
“Pretty please? You’re the one who said we needed to shower before getting in bed,” Ruby whined from the bathroom.  
  
“You’re insufferable, do you know that?” Weiss groaned, setting down her silver hairbrush and getting up to assist her helpless partner.  
  
“Yep!” Ruby said cheerfully. “You love reminding me.”  
  
Weiss “hmphed” at her partner as she fumbled with the crystal shower knob and turned the water on with ease. “See, not so hard,” she said, hands on her hips.  
  
“Yeah, for you maybe! Even Beacon had a simple, hot or cold knob. This—This is a ball! A crystal ball, Weiss. Not a shower knob!”  
  
“Oh, shut up. Get in the shower already, and hurry up, will you? I’m tired,” the white haired girl sighed.  
  
“Why do you—never mind. I’ll be quick,” Ruby says.  
  
Satisfied with the red’s response, the ice queen spun on her heel and shut the bathroom door behind her.  
  
Shortly after, Ruby emerged from the bathroom in her pajamas, steam pouring out the door behind her.  
  
“Jesus Ruby, just how hot did you have the shower?” Weiss asked, waving her hand over her face as the steam settles into the room almost like a fog.  
  
“Uhh, well I couldn’t figure out how to adjust the temperature, so I just left it how it was,” Ruby answered sheepishly as she dried her hair with a towel.  
  
“Oh my god, you could’ve asked! You could’ve seriously burned yourself, Ruby! I didn’t realize how hot I made it,” Weiss fussed, getting off her bed and rushing over to her partner, checking her arms and legs.  
  
“You aren’t burned or anything, but your skin is all red! You dunce, why didn’t you just call for me? I would’ve helped you out,” Weiss snapped.  
  
Ruby’s already red face flushed further. “Sorry. I… I didn’t want to piss you off.”  
  
“Ruby,” Weiss said, expression softening. She wrapped her arms around her partner and pulled her into a hug. The heiress’s skin felt cool to the touch, a welcome surprise for Ruby’s burning arms.  
  
“H-hey, don’t worry about me, really. I’m just pale, which is why I got so red. Relax, I’ll be fine,” Ruby laughed, hugging her partner back, welcoming the cool relief that came with it.  
  
Weiss didn’t move though, and instead placed her chin on the other girl’s shoulder. Ruby smelled clean, and unsurprisingly, like roses, and also vanilla.  
  
“I missed you. So, so much,” Weiss whispered.  
  
“I missed you too. But hey, we’ve been back together awhile now,” Ruby murmured, and twirled a finger in Weiss’s silky hair. The ice queen smelled liked vanilla and coconut, sweet but not overbearing, like Weiss herself.  
  
“I know, but… I just don’t want to lose you guys, ever again. We’re a team, and we better stay that way,” Weiss said, and squeezed Ruby tighter.  
  
“Okay, deal,” Ruby replied. “We should probably go to bed now.”  
  
Weiss nodded, but held the hug for a moment longer. Then they pulled apart slowly, not wanting the moment to end. They shared an only-slightly-awkward smile, then went to their respective beds.  
  
Weiss laid down, pulling the fluffy covers over her and rolling onto her side, feeling borderline disappointed by the fact that they were sleeping in separate beds. Ruby, on the other hand, awkwardly flopped down on hers and rolled around, didn't even pretend to feel comfortable. After a minute of tossing and turning, she lifted her head.  
  
“Hey Weiss?” she called out into the moon-lit room.  
  
Weiss rolled over, a tiny smirk on her lips. She'd secretly hoped for this.  
  
“Oh, come on already,” she whispered back, pulling back the covers of her bed.  
  
Wasting no time, Ruby sprang out of her bed and leapt into Weiss’s. She kept a respectful, friendly distance as she pulled the covers up.  
  
“Dolt,” Weiss smiled. Ruby smiled back, feeling her exhaustion set in as her eyelids began to feel heavy.  
  
A few minutes passed again. And then—“Hey Weiss?” Ruby whispered again. Weiss’s eyes had closed, but Ruby could tell she wasn’t sleeping.  
  
“Hmm?” was the sleepy reply. One bright blue eye cracked open.  
  
“I’m sorry.” The red head was chewing on her bottom lip, unable to feel relaxed until she finally said what she needed to.  
  
Both eyes opened, and Weiss lifted her head.  
  
“What are you talking about?”  
  
Ruby sighed. “I just feel like… Like I kinda dragged you into this. You didn’t really have a say in it to begin with, and to top it off, I forced you back to Atlas. The one place you tried so hard to get away from. And I’m sorry.” It felt good to finally say it out loud. The weight of the guilt she felt was almost overbearing.  
  
Weiss propped her head up on her palm. “Oh please. You didn’t force me into anything, Ruby. I chose to come. I think that we’re doing the right thing in coming here.” She truly did, but she also knew that she'd follow Ruby to the ends of the earth.  
  
Another sigh as she reached out to twirl a piece of her partner’s white hair. “I know, its just… I know how much you hate being home. You always tried so hard to conceal it, but whenever you talked about it, your voice got so... pained. And it hurts me that I made you come here.”  
  
Weiss laughed softly. “Home. What a weird word to describe this place.” She laid her head back down on the feather-soft pillow. “Do you seriously not get it yet?”  
  
“Get… what?” Ruby asked, genuinely confused.  
  
“Atlas isn’t my home. This is.”  
  
“Wha-what? But I didn’t think you came to this house often—”  
  
Weiss flicked her on the forehead. “No, you dimwit, not this house.”  
  
“Ow!” Ruby hissed. “Then how are you home, if it’s not in this house.”  
  
“You really don’t get it do you. Ruby, I’ve been home. The past month that we’ve—that team RWBY has been reunited, that’s how long I’ve been home. You’re my home. You, and Yang and Blake of course,” she paused, and reached out to grab her partner’s hand. Their soft palms fit together perfectly. “No matter where I am, as long as I’m with you, all of us together, but especially you, I’m home.”  
  
Ruby squeezed Weiss’s hand. “That’s—that’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said, Weiss.” She felt warm and fuzzy, and not from the scalding shower she'd taken earlier.  
  
Weiss rolled her eyes, but she was smiling sweetly. “Oh, don’t go getting all sentimental too, that’s my job right now.”  
  
Ruby laughed softly, rubbing the back of her partners hand with her thumb as she relaxed her head on the pillow.  
  
Hand’s gripped together, the two drifted off to sleep. Home. Together, they were home.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i said what i said in the beginning. i don't know how in depth i'm going to go with these two, but here's some slightly angsty fluff.

_-meanwhile-_  
  
They both knew they weren’t sleeping in separate beds. They didn’t even have to speak; as soon as Ren got out of the shower and dressed himself, he climbed into bed besides Nora, who was already snoring.  
  
He gently brushed back a piece of ginger hair from her face, smiling at her serene expression. She was always so extreme, so animated. While it was adorable, her peaceful state was equally beautiful.  
  
“Good night, Nora,” Ren whispered, gently kissing her on the head as he pulled up the covers.  
  
Only a few minutes passed before Nora started murmuring.  
  
Ren sighed. Since they’d killed the Nuckelavee grimm in Kuroyuri, Nora had been having horrible nightmares. She’d always suffered from the occasional nightmare every now and then, but since leaving the village a second time, they’d been getting worse.  
  
She started moving, her fingers twitching as her eyes began rapidly moving from beneath her eyelids. She was talking, but only snippets of words and statements came out.  
  
Knowing it was dangerous to wake someone from a nightmare, Ren simply reached out and pulled her closer to him.  
  
“It’s okay,” he whispered softly, barely more than a breath, into her ear  
  
Then the tears started rolling down her face, pooling on the pillow. A soft sob escaped her parted lips, and Ren pulled her tighter.  
  
“Your safe, Nora, you’re safe. It’s okay, I’m here, it’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay,” he murmured over and over, and stroked her hair.  
  
Her whole body shook with another sob, and it was too much for Ren to handle. He gently shook her, so she wouldn’t be startled, but so that her body would at least pull her out of the nightmare.  
  
Her eyes shot open, pale, electric blue bearing into his. For a moment, her eyes shot around the room, and her body tensed.  
  
“You’re safe, relax,” he whispered, brushing another piece of hair from her slick forehead behind her ear.  
  
Her body relaxed. “Oh, god, I had another one—” she choked.  
  
“Sshh, I know,” Ren whispered.  
  
A soft sob shook her body again, and she curled up into him. After a moment, the cries slowed, and her breathing evened.  
  
She lifted her head. “I’m so sorry. I’m pathetic aren’t I,” she laughed softly.  
  
Ren smiled and wiped her tears with his thumb. “You aren’t,” he said, and kissed her gently on the lips. She was easily the toughest person he’d ever met. And not just because she was his girlfriend and he was supposed to think that by default, no. After everything she’d been through, Nora never stopped smiling or laughing or rolling with the punches like it was nothing.  
  
Nora smiled against his lips. “Thank you, Ren. For everything. I love you,” she whispered when they pulled apart.  
  
“Of course. And I love you too,” he replied, and placed a kiss on her forehead again. “Now get some sleep, and I’ll be here, all night, protecting you.”  
  
“Always?”  
  
“Always and forever. You can’t get rid of me.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a short chapter, just to show oscar and jaune getting along while everyone else is, you know, having romantic relations.

_-ALSO meanwhile-_  
  
Oscar knew Jaune didn’t like him, but surprisingly, the two got along just fine. When Oscar first went up to the room, Jaune stood in the doorway, arms crossed.  
  
“Is it you?” he asked flatly.  
  
“M-me? Oh, yeah, yeah, it’s still me,” Oscar answered, gulping. Jaune nodded, and let Oscar into the room. Ozpin had been unresponsive as ever.  
  
“Just, ah, have him say something if he decides to come out. I don’t really feel like sharing a room with my school headmaster though,” Jaune had said as he began unpacking his things.  
  
Oscar laughed nervously.  
  
“Lighten up, Oscar. I’m sorry if it seems like I have something against you, or something. Really, it’s not your fault. I get that,” Jaune said, sincerely.  
  
“Oh, thanks, Jaune.” And he meant it. The poor boy just wanted to get along with everyone, but his dilemma with Ozpin made that difficult, and made everyone wary of him.  
  
The blond nodded in response, and the rest of the night passed in a respectful silence. There was nothing that needed to be said, and that was okay. Neither Oscar nor Jaune minded in the slightest.


	6. Chapter 6

_-the next morning- ___  
  
“Good morning, sleepy head.”  
  
Blake blinked in the bright morning light as she felt a kiss being placed on her forehead.  
  
“Good morning, Yang,” she said, yawning, voice still thick with sleep. She took a moment to appreciate the beauty of her newfound girlfriend in the morning light.  
  
The sunlight poured from the window behind Yang, causing the rays to fan out around her and making her golden hair glow. Blake’s breath hitched. She looked like a goddess, lilac eyes seeming illuminated against the gold. The rays silhouetted her beautifully, and though the bright light hurt her eyes, she couldn’t look away.  
  
“You’re really beautiful, you know that?” Blake breathed.  
  
Yang smiled, and bent down to place a gentle kiss on Blake’s lips. Sleep still clung to them, so the kiss was sleepy, a little clumsy. Lights went off behind the faunus’s closed eyelids as their lips moved together. The feather-soft bed, the feeling of being well rested, the warm room, the golden goddess kissing her, it was all too unreal. She could’ve sworn she was dreaming.  
  
“I think everyone else is up. Nora just ran down the hallway screaming something about pancakes, so I’d suggest we get down there before she eats them all,” Yang says with an apologetic look as she pulled away.  
  
Blake laughed. “God, I’ve missed Ren’s pancakes.”  
  
“Then we better get our asses down there before the lighting lord herself eats them all!” Yang cried, leaping off the bed and pulling her mane of hair up. Blake sat up slowly, propping herself up on her elbows. She gazed lovingly at the blonde.  
  
She was in her wrinkled pajamas, a tank top and panties, no bra. Her hair was a disaster, disleveled and going in every which way, even after she pulled it up. Her eyes were still droopy from sleep. By all accounts except Blakes, in this moment, Yang was probably nothing special. But to Blake, right now, with the golden light pouring into the warm room, Yang had never looked more beautiful.  
  
“What? Is there drool on my face or something?” Yang asked, and wiped her face. Blake laughed, leaning her head back.  
  
“No. You just look gorgeous.”  
  
Yang wrinkled her nose. “I’m like, only seventy percent awake, and I’m probably a mess. But thanks.”  
  
“You are a mess, but that doesn’t make you any less gorgeous to me,” Blake said simply.  
  
“Maybe. But to _me_ , I think you’re even more gorgeous,” Yang said, something flashing in her eyes.  
  
“Oh really?” Blake asks, lifting her chin, a hint of a challenge in her voice.  
  
“I swear to god, I will come over there and prove it to you if I have to,” Yang said with a smirk and she began to slowly approach the bed.  
  
“Prove what exactly?” Blake challenged again, heart racing madly.  
  
With one swift movement, Yang climbed onto the bed and was on top of Blake, straddling her from above the covers. She lowered her face to the dark haired girl, a small smile playing on her lips.  
  
“That I think you’re absolutely perfect,” she murmured, lifting Blakes chin with a finger. For a moment, they were frozen, gazing into each other’s eyes.  
  
“Prove it then,” Blake whispered. So Yang did, and kissed her, hard.  
  
Their lips danced together, and they deepened the kiss quickly. As Yang began sucking on Blake’s bottom lip, a small moan escaped the faunus. She wrapped her arms around Yang’s torso, yet again slipping one of her fingers beneath the cotton onto her girlfriend’s toned stomach.  
  
Yang moved her hands through Blake’s hair as she further deepened the kiss, letting her tongue slip between her lips. Blake sucked in a sharp breath from her nose as the blonde lowered her body to hers. The feeling of Yang’s breasts against hers was maddening, especially in her braless and hardened nipple state.  
  
Blake felt her body getting hotter and hotter with each passing second their lips stayed touching, each second Yang twirled her fingers in her dark curls, each second her breasts pressed against hers.  
  
The rumbling of Blake’s stomach caused them to pull apart. For a moment, the stayed as they were, saliva keeping their mouths connected for a second.  
  
Then Yang started to laugh. “Way to kill the moment, Blakey.”  
  
The faunus’s face turned scarlet. “Shut up! Get off me, I’m hungry!”  
  
Yang’s eyes narrowed, and her smile turned into a wicked smirk. “You know, you could always eat—”  
  
“Shut up!” Blake cried, face going hotter as she pushed her girlfriend off of her. Cackling madly, Yang offered her hand to her girlfriend and pulled her up, and hand in hand, they made their way out of the room.  
  
Down the hall, Weiss was shaking Ruby awake.  
  
“You lazy ass, get up! Nora’s going to eat all the damn pancakes like she used to. It’s not healthy and I want some, so please get up!”  
  
Ruby groaned, and rolled off the bed.  
  
“What time is it even?” she slurred, rubbing her eyes.  
  
“Like nine thirty. Relax, sleeping beauty, you get plenty of sleep,” Weiss said dryly, crossing her arms.  
  
“Oh shut up, ice queen! I’m getting up, relax! Jeez,” Ruby huffed, and combed her short, messy hair with her fingers.  
  
“It’s going to take more than that to fix that mess,” Weiss remarked to herself.  
  
Ruby shot her a look. “What was that?”  
  
“Nothing,” Weiss said innocently, pulling her hair up into a messy bun.  
  
“Yeah, sure,” Ruby snapped. Then laughed. “Oh god, Weiss, I really missed you. I missed this.”  
  
Weiss pretended not to be fazed. “What, me picking on you? Strange, but if that’s the sort of thing you’re into…”  
  
Ruby smirked, and Weiss laughed.  
  
“Your majesty,” Ruby said, opening the door and giving Weiss a dramatic, deep bow.  
  
Weiss slapped Ruby’s hand. “Shut up.”  
  
And the pair made their way downstairs, meeting up with Blake and Yang on the way.  
  
“You two aren’t special, we can do that too,” Ruby taunted to her sister and teammate’s linked hands, sticking out her tongue and grabbing Weiss’s hand.  
  
“Smooth,” Yang replied with a grin.  
  
“Are you doing this because you like me, or to look cool to your sister?” Weiss hissed.  
  
“Both,” Ruby replied gleefully. All four of them laughed, and they went downstairs together.  
  
The other six members of the party were already there. Maria, with a steaming cup of coffee in front of her, grinned.  
  
“Ah, finally, the sleeping beauties have awoken!” she laughed.  
  
“Miss Calavera, please, you’ve been up for less than ten minutes,” Qrow jabbed, and in turn, was wacked over the head with her staff.  
  
Guys! You’re up!” Nora cried from the kitchen, and ran over to the girls and squeezed them into one hug.  
  
“You haven’t eaten all the pancakes, have you?” Weiss asked, suspicious.  
  
“No, stupid. I promised I wouldn’t do that again, not after you all beat my ass last time,” Nora frowned. “It’s just really nice to be all together, you know, in a safe building. Where we aren’t fearing for our lives. And there isn’t a hoard of grimm under us. And we’re… happy.”  
  
Everyone in the dining room laughed nervously. Ren, thankfully, saved the day as he brought out a massive plate of golden pancakes.  
  
“Holy shit, Ren,” Qrow said, mouth falling open. “I take it these are worth the hype?”  
  
“Uncle Qrow! Language!” Ruby said, shooting him a look.  
  
“Ruby, have you seen these fuckers? Don’t tell me to watch my language!”  
  
Ruby smacked her forehead.  
  
“Yes, these are one hundred percent worth the hype!” Nora answered, plopping down in a seat and piling her plate with pancakes, along with the bacon, sausage, and fruit that had already been set out.  
  
“I’d take her word for it, she once ate a whole batch of these,” Jaune sighed, bringing in a second plate.  
  
“Shut up. Are those chocolate chips?” Ruby practically screamed.  
  
“Uh, yes? I thought you guys would—”  
  
“Holy shit Ren, thank you! You’re a god. An actual god.”  
  
“Language, Ruby,” Qrow teased, sticking out his tongue. Ruby replied with sticking her tongue out, right back at him.  
  
Everyone took their seats and dug in.  
  
“So what’s the plan of business?” Blake asked as she daintily cut into her pancake with a fork and a knife.  
  
“That’s all TBD at the moment. I contacted Ironwood, but you kids get to take the day off. Maybe go into the city, or chill here at the house, but you guys deserve it.” Qrow replied through a mouthful of pancakes.  
  
“He’s right. You kids deserve it. It’s like the overly peppy ginger said, it’s nice to be safe. Which, whether you like Atlas or not, it’s safe here, so relax a little,” Maria said, dousing her meal in maple syrup.  
  
“Hey!” Nora snapped.  
  
Maria smiled, a signature, sweet old lady smile.  
  
“Oh my god, Blake, we should take a walk through the city!” Yang exclaimed, nearly bouncing in her seat.  
  
Blake froze. “Y-Yang, I don’t think that’s a good idea—”  
  
“Bullshit, Blake, why?”  
  
The faunus lowered her head. “I…”  
  
Weiss sighed. “Atlas has always been blatantly racist,” she said, wincing.  
  
The fiery blonde didn’t seem fazed. “And? Who gives a shit?”  
  
“I wish it was that simple. You know I do! But things are so tense right now, I don’t think that’d be a good idea! I’d be the only faunus in Atlas!” Blake said, raising her voice.  
  
“Whoa, relax, I’m sorry. We don’t have to, I just thought—”  
  
“No, I know. You were being sweet, and I appreciate it. Really, I do. Thank you,” Blake sighed, and leaned her head on her golden girlfriend’s shoulder.  
  
A few moments of silence passed as everyone ate their breakfast.  
  
“If it’s any consolation, Yang,” Weiss said finally, setting her fork down. “Ruby and I won’t be going into the city either. As much as I dislike Atlas, I would’ve loved to show you guys some of my favorite clothing stores, that way you guys would be able to, ah, fit in. But the last thing we need is my dad on our asses.” She rolled her eyes as she picked at the fruit on her plate. “That being said, you aren’t off the hook. I’ll order some things to be delivered here for you to try on. Because like it or not,” she paused, eating an apple slice. “sooner or later we have to get around to… what we came here to do.”  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
“So we’re just gonna have a chill day?” Ruby asked, eyes widening.  
  
“We’re just gonna have a chill day,” Weiss replied, nodding.  
  
“Hell yeah!” Yang exclaimed, pumping her fists.  
  
“I’m so going to destroy your asses in Mario Kart!” Nora cried as she ran her plate into the kitchen.  
  
“Is that a bet, Nora?” Ruby sneered, rising her from her seat.  
  
“It’s a promise.” 


	7. Chapter 7

Nora did, in fact, beat their asses in Mario Kart. To Ruby’s utter dismay, it turns out she was no match for the pancake loving ginger.  
  
“You now owe me twenty lien. I’ll take my payment in cash or cookies,” Nora declared, leaning back in her seat and crossing her ankle over her knee.  
  
Ruby groaned. “I didn’t know you were actually good! I was taking it easy on you, I swear!” she protested.  
  
“Bullshit. You’re sweating! HAHA!” Nora cackled.  
  
Ruby pouted.  
  
“You’re so overdramatic,” Weiss said, rolling her eyes.  
  
“Shut up Weiss! At least I tried!” Ruby fired back.  
  
They continued throwing insults back and forth at each other, until finally, Jaune cut in.  
  
“Goddammit you three, can you give the rest of us a turn?” he cried from the couch. Ruby, Nora, Weiss, and Ren, on the floor in front of the massive tv turned around to look at him.  
  
“Oh, sorry man,” Ren chuckled, and tossed him the controller.  
  
“Finally! Jesus guys, you’ve been hogging it for nearly three hours!” Jaune replied, voice cracking.  
  
“Has it really been that long? Holy shit,” Yang laughed, looking at the time on her scroll. She was laying on her back across the long end of the couch, and Blake was sitting behind her, legs stretched out over the blonde’s stomach. The dark haired faunus was reading, of course, and hardly looked up from her book to get up.  
  
“Alright, hand ‘em over,” Yang demanded. Reluctantly, Ruby, Weiss, and Nora handed their controllers to Yang, Blake, and Oscar, who started up the game in no time.  
  
“Jesus Christ, Oscar, throw your shell! Holy shit, what are you doing?!” Ruby screeched, several minutes later, as Oscar got lapped by the other racers.  
  
“Wh-what the hell? Sorry I grew up on a freaking farm, and we never had stuff like this!” Oscar cried. “There’s too many buttons! Why are there so many buttons!”  
  
“Blake, let’s double team him! Drop the peel… now!” Yang yelled, throwing her shell at Jaune, who was in first.  
  
“Shit, shit, shit! Why do you have to do this to me?” Jaune cried in horror as he spun off course and exploded.  
  
“Too bad, so sad,” Blake smirked.  
  
“Hell yeah, babe!” Yang exclaimed, bumping her girlfriend with her hip. Blake’s face reddened.  
  
“Oscar, Oscar press the—no, that’s not—oh god,” Nora groaned as she put her head in her hands. Ren gave her a pat on the back, reassuringly.  
  
Jaune let out a cry of defeat as Yang crossed the finish line, with Blake in close second. He sunk to his knees and dropped the controller, given up.  
  
“Can’t mess with any of you people. For once, I’d like to beat you at something!” He threw up his hands.  
  
Oscar put his hand on the lanky blonde’s shoulder. “Bro, you lapped me. Relax,” he laughed. Jaune groaned, not feeling any better.  
  
“Alright! Who’s up for another game?” Yang said, putting a hand on her hip and ignoring Jaune.  
  
“I’ll whoop your—” Ruby started to rise from her spot on the couch.  
  
“Silence, loser!” Nora interrupted, pushing Ruby down and standing on the couch. “Yang Xiao Long, I challenge you to a race! Best two out of three!”  
  
Yang narrowed her eyes. “You think you can handle it, Valkyrie?”  
  
“Damn straight. Let’s go!” Nora said, putting both her hands on her hips and hopping down, snatching up Jaune’s controller.  
  
“Aw man, but I wanted to—” Ruby whined, but was interrupted once again.  
  
The gaming and bickering continued into the afternoon, and then Weiss decided to order lunch.  
  
“We can literally get anything delivered. And you blundering idiots want pizza?” Weiss sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “It’s greasy, it’s messy, and it’s not healthy. Atlas has tons of cuisine options. Yet you still insist on pizza?”  
  
“Uh, yeah? I’m sure the pizza here’s pretty bangin’, right?” Yang said, leaning her head on Blake’s shoulder.  
  
“I’m sure it’s excellent. I just can’t believe that after not having eaten properly in, I don’t know, forever, you want to get pizza,” Weiss snapped.  
  
“We ate properly last night. Now we want to eat improperly,” Ruby reasoned.  
  
“You guys are hopeless.” But she still picked up her scroll and punched in the number for the pizza. “Toppings?”  
  
“Anchovies,” Blake piped up, and everyone groaned.  
  
“Oh hell no. There’s no way I’m eating that shit,” Nora said, pretending to dry heave.  
  
“One personal pizza with anchovies. Anything else?”  
  
“Ooh, ooh, pepperoni!” Ruby called.  
  
“Sausage!” Yang exclaimed.  
  
“Uh, just cheese?” Jaune suggested.  
  
“You know what, I’m just going to get a bunch of pizzas,” Weiss sighed. “Hi, yes, can I get, ah, one of every type of pizza you have?  
  
“Weiss, who the _fuck_ do you think we are?” Yang cried, hand over her heart, pretending to be appalled.  
  
Weiss covered her scroll with her hand. “You’re right, my bad.” She lifted the scroll to her ear once more. “Sorry ma’am, make that _two_ of every type of pizza you have.” She shot Yang a playful look.  
  
Everyone’s mouths dropped. The smile on Weiss’s lips never wavered as she continued speaking to the lady on the other end. “Mhm, yes I know that’s a lot. There’s, ah, a lot of us. I’m aware, thank you!” She laughed. “Yeah, okay. Ah, it’s going to be picked up. Yep, it’ll be under Qrow. Not like the bird, that’s Q-R-O-W.”  
  
From the kitchen, Qrow yelled. “Why me? Wh—”  
  
“You’re the only one who can drive, Qrow!” Weiss fired back.  
  
The lady on the other end said something, making Weiss laugh again. “Its… kind of like a party. Yes ma’am, we’re all being responsible. No, I do not have a boyfriend here with me!” She rolled her eyes and Ruby raised her eyebrows. “You got the order, right? Mhm, thank you so much. You too.” And she hung up.  
  
“Weiss, um, what did you just do?” Jaune asked, nervous by the impending death by pizza.  
  
The ice queen shrugged. “You asked for pizza, so I ordered it.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wanna listen to ruby's pop playlist while you wait for the next chapter? if you have spotify, you're in luck. search up "ruby's pop mixtape" and the playlist you find is mine! you can also follow me there and listen to some of my other character and ship playlists! (my bumbleby one is pretty great if i do say so myself)

It took a certain uncle four trips to get all the pizza back to the house, and even still, the borrowed car was full every time.  
  
Pizza boxes filled the living room; the made a party of it. Weiss found cans of soda that hadn’t been opened in the basement, and they blasted Ruby’s pop playlist, filled with music that was perfect for dancing around and being stupid with your friends.  
  
Ruby, Yang, and Nora ate the most of everyone, stuffing themselves until they were ready to burst. Maria also ate a surprising amount for an old woman.  
  
“ALL MY LIFE I’VE BEEN GOOD, BUT NOW, IIIIIIII’M THINKING WHAT. THE HELL,” Nora screamed in tune with the music, standing on top of the couch, arms in the air as she jumped up and down.  
  
Yang cupped her hands around her mouth, from where her and Blake were sitting on the floor. “ ALL I WANT IS TO MESS AROUND!”  
  
A soft smirk played on Blake’s lips, and she sang along, quieter. “And IIIIIIII don’t really care about…”  
  
“IF YOU LOVE ME!” Ruby cried, looking at Weiss, who refused to sing.  
  
“IF YOU HATE ME!” Jaune said, also looking at Weiss. The heiress rolled her eyes, laughing at the two of them, and decided to join.  
  
“You can’t save me,” she smirked.  
  
“BABY, BABY!!” they all screamed in unison, as Oscar watched, a terrified look on his face. Qrow, in the other room, was drinking straight from a bottle of whatever he’d found in the basement, and Maria was upstairs, retired to her room and probably reading, both of them having left the scene once the music started playing.  
  
“What kind of cult are you city people in?” Oscar exclaimed, eyes wide as the everyone laughed, doubled over and gripping their stomachs.  
  
Ren, who hadn’t joined, pat the younger boy on the shoulder. “I believe it’s pronounced ‘pop music.’ Pretty much like a cult, yeah. You’re lucky.”  
  
“I feel like I’m missing out on something,” he replied, gaping.  
  
“Don’t.”  
  
The shenanigans continued as song after catchy pop song played, until most of the pizza was gone and everyone was exhausted. Nora, lying down in her fort made of discarded pizza boxes, let out a groan. “Don’t get me wrong, that was great, but now I feel immobile. God I might actually be sick. Shit. Ren, could you uh, help me out?”  
  
Ren sighed and rose to his feet from where him and Oscar were playing a game of cards, except if was “go fish” because that’s the only card game the boy knew. In one swift movement, he scooped Nora up and swung her over his shoulder, only using one arm. Nora pretended to swoon as he carried her out of the living room, probably to their bedroom where she’d pass out.  
  
Weiss, who was splayed out on the couch with her legs casually draped over Ruby, yawned. Her companion, unable to wipe a dopey smile of her face, kept looking over at the heiress, who pretended not to notice. “The afternoon is still so young, and I feel like I need to walk all this crap off.” She swallowed, an attempt to keep her voice cool. “What’d ya say, Ruby, would you like to see my city? I can give you a personal tour.”  
  
Ruby’s stupid dopey smile only grew and she nodded enthusiastically. “OF COUR—I mean,” she tries to straighten her face. “I mean yeah, I guess.” She shrugged exaggeratingly. The forced cool-ness made Weiss smile. "Wait, but what about your dad? Aren't you, like, recognizable...?"  
  
"Changed my mind. Nothing a hat and some sunglasses won't fix," she replied, waving her hand.   
  
"Oh... okay, then let's go," Ruby shrugged, grinning.   
  
“What are we waiting for, let’s get out there,” Weiss said, grabbing her partner’s hand and yanking her off the couch.  
  
Yang, Blake, Oscar, and Jaune were the only ones left in the room now.  
  
“Well, as fun as this looks, I kinda wanna explore the house, I think Weiss mentioned an attic earlier. Who knows, maybe there’s some useful stuff in there,” Yang shrugged, rising to her feet and stretching her arms above her head.  
  
“Sure. Maybe there’s some old books up there too,” Blake said, standing and brushing pizza crumbs off her.  
  
“Okay nerd.”  
  
They left the room, leaving Oscar and Jaune alone.  
  
“You know, who needs them,” Jaune fake-scoffed, and picked up a video game controller from the ground. “By the time they get back, we’ll be good enough to beat all their asses!”  
  
“Yeah!” Oscar pumped his tan fists, picking up the second controller and flopping down on the couch.  
  
While they waited for the game to turn on, Jaune glanced over at Oscar. He was sitting stiffly, looking comfortable enough but still visibly tense.  
  
“Relax, Oscar. Seriously,” Jaune laughed, playfully punching Oscar on the arm.  
  
The boy smiled brightly. “Thanks for this,” he said, gesturing to the Mario Kart screen.  
  
“Of course. Losers?” Jaune held out a fist, ready for a fist bump.  
  
“Losers,” Oscar agreed, bumping his knuckles against Jaune’s. “Now, let’s see which one of us is worse at this game.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was sort of filler, but I'm setting up for upcoming chapters, in case you couldn't tell. the main point of me publishing this is so you guys know i'm not abandoning it. it's finals week, but i have two days left. i promised myself i was going to be productive this summer, so i will be. trust me, this isn't going anywhere.


End file.
